


[PODFIC] kilo india sierra sierra india november golf

by Loolph



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, and Melinda May obvs, such ridiculously pointless fluff, with special appearances by FitzSimmons and Agent Grant Ward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: Phil and Clint, sitting in a tree.Although, not quite.A tree is involved, at least.(There is also a significant amount of kissing).





	[PODFIC] kilo india sierra sierra india november golf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [kilo india sierra sierra india november golf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055895) by [visiblemarket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiblemarket/pseuds/visiblemarket). 



This delightful Clint/Phil story written because of even more cute fanart (see below) made me smile from the start and then work on my end game even more, making me a level better, imho, while making recording of this a 100 levels more fun. I'm talking about my not-so-subtle use of background/ambient noise - first the jungle, then inside of a "bus". I hope it worked good for your listening pleasure as well. Have fun!

Music: [Welcome To The Jungle by Richard Cheese](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mr7EBuz-2xI)

Cover art: [visiblemarket's inspiration for this story](http://esmidsm.tumblr.com/post/66989075192/thanks-you-guys-for-your-interesting-prompts-last) by [esmidsm](http://esmidsm.tumblr.com)

For the download version, please click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xt323xjrrn5c04g/kilo_india_sierra_sierra_india_november_golf_by_visiblemarket.mp3).


End file.
